JTH - Alex Conflicts (Series of Private Roleplays with Alexneushoorn)
The Jkirk - Junta Conflict is a Series of Private Roleplays that occur between User: Joshua the Hedgehog and User: Alexneushoorn. The page will contain any practice War Roleplays that only occur between The Jkirk Federations and The Mobian Junta, and as such, no other factions may participate in any of these War Roleplays, as well as any characters not enlisted in Jkirk and Junta (Mercenaries are accepted, however). The rules of the Roleplay will be identical to that of the War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay) page. The Roleplays War Roleplay #1: Jkirk - Junta War December 24th, 2016, Fort Jkirk, Downunda, Mobius. Province Control: Jkirk Federations 1:53 PM It was a busy day for the personnel in Fort Jkirk, going into intense Training Sessions and attending Patrols. Within the Jkirkian Command Center, the Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns was inside his office, signing mass amounts of Paperwork, minding his own business as well. Alex, your time to shine (Alrighty, here I come!) Fort Ejércita, Eurish, Mobius. Province Control: Mobian Junta 1:53 PM It was quiet at Fort Ejércita. Most of the cadets were at home, preparing for the holidays. In the Junta Command Center, the Faction Leader: Chester Hamilton was watching a movie called 'A Christmas Story'. (It's a real movie.) Trevor McLeod was enjoying a nice shower and Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland and his squad were playing poker. After finishing one part of the paperwork, Adex stumbled upon one piece of paperwork that gained his interest. The paper was dubbed "Operation: Junta Dissolve", and detailed the plans needed to tank on the Mobian Junta, and take them on the verge of collapse. Immediately, Adex took the paper, and headed straight to the War Room, there he called for General Lester, and two other Generals for an immediate session. Chester had stopped watching the movie and was now doing paperwork. He was signing multiple permits and contracts about civilian things like renting apartments and stuff. Meanwhile, Alex and his squad were still playing poker. Kirk: I call. Simeon: I raise. Pete: ...Hmmm, I fold. Alex: Hmmmm...Check. Alex then knocked on the table and the dealer sitting with them put 2 cards on the table. Alex: Okay...I call. Soon, General Lester and the two other Generals arrived in the War Room for the immediate session. "Sir, you called us?" Lester said. "Yes, I have called you three to discuss an operation that has caught my attention." He responded, gesturing to the paper on the Holographic Table. "...Operation: Junta Dissolve?" A general spoke upon observing the paper. Chester was still doing paperwork and minding his own business. "Yes. This operation has gotten my attention when I was working, and it got me thinking... Should we commence this operation in order to get rid of a Level 3: High Threat, before it gets any worse. Or should we leave them alone for now?" Adex said. The room went silent. "You know the drill, Generals. The three of you will take a vote to commence this operation or not. The choice is yours. After the vote, we will discuss our plans. He added. Meanwhile, Trevor had gotten out of the shower, dried himself off and put his clothes back on. He then went to check on all cadets that were inside the fort. The room was silent for a while. Eventually, one of the generals spoke. "I vote yes for commencing the Operation." "I agree with him, we should take them out before they get stronger, and then attempt to attack us first." Gen. Lester said. The third general spoke as well. "I'm with these two." He said. "...Then it is agreed then." Adex said, as he took the piece of paper off the Holographic Table. The Holo Table then projected a Holographic Imagine of all known Junta Territories. "First things first, since they have worldwide territories, we will have to concentrate on Downunda first. As such, we will commence a Surprise Attack on three of their most powerful strongholds, while smaller strike forces will attack the weaker installations. All Civilian Installations are to be ignored until all Military Installations on the continent are wiped out. Is that clear, gentlemen?" Adex said to them. The three generals nod their heads in agreement. "Alright then. Meeting adjourned. We will begin the assault within a few hours." Adex said. The Holographic Table then shut off, as the 4 men leave the room. Back at Fort Ejércita, Colonel Hamilton had finished his paperwork and was taking a walk through the fort. Phase 1 of Operation: Junta Dissolve, had begun. Jkirkian Forces on Mobius had began mobilizing within Fort Jkirk, and other Military Installations. The Jkirkian Orbital Supremacy Station (J.O.S.S) within Mobius Orbit was ordered to charge up its Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon, if WMDs are necessary to be used in the war. Trevor had checked on all cadets within Fort Ejércita and was now over at the Command Center, checking military areas on the World Map. He noticed unusual behavior over in Downunda and decided to call in Colonel Hamilton. Trevor: Colonel, you might wanna come look at this. Chester walked over to Trevor and took a look at the World Map. Trevor: Unusual behavior is being detected in Downunda. Genesis City, specifically. Colonel Hamilton: Hmmmm...It appears that The Jkirk Federations are up to something. I don't know what it is they're up to, but I suggest keeping an eye on them. Trevor: Will do, sir. Colonel: Good. I'll be off. Colonel Hamilton then left the Command Center as Trevor kept watch on the World Map. (There is no military forces in Genesis City .3.) (I see...) Within a few hours, 7 Fleets were ready to attack. These fleets each made up of 6 Regiment G26 Frigates, 1 Reaper X3Y Airship, and 2 TA-650 Airships. These fleets was the entire first wave, while the 2nd Wave was going to consist of 14 Fleets of the same size, but would need to require forces from Xervedia in order to do so. The J.O.S.S had fully charged up it's Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon enough to fire 1 Normal Blast, and is awaiting orders to fire. The First Wave was already ordered to split up into 3 Forces, Force 1 and 2 consisted of 2 Fleets, while Force 3 had 3 Fleets. Forces 1 - 2 began making their way towards separate Moderately- strong Junta Bases, while Force 3 made their way towards a very strong Junta Stronghold. Phase 1 of Operation: Junta Dissolve is now coming into full effectiveness. Meanwhile, at the unaware bases, the people were busy guarding their bases. There were people patrolling with dogs, cadets with guns and people manning cannons in case hostile forces would arrive. The people at the unaware bases would begin to see Aerostats approaching their base. They would immediately notice that they belong to Jkirk. The base staff in the Command Center noticed the Jkirk Aircraft and alarmed. Junta Corporal: Hostile forces incoming! Fire when ready! The Junta Explosivo Cannons started firing at the incoming aircraft. Assuming that they use standard AP Shells, the Incoming Fire was blocked by the Aerostat's Shields. The Fleet Commanders saw this first act of provocation as a chance to blame the Junta for attacking a passing-by fleet to decrease their public opinion, if they resort to it. Forces 1 - 2 Retaliated by firing their Plasma Cannons at the Bases, while Force 3 also retaliated with Plasma Cannons, while also prepping up Ground Forces to assault the Stronghold's position. The bases and stronghold were heavily damaged, but not destroyed. Junta Corporal: Equipping Protective Force Fields! The bases and stronghold then equipped their protective force fields. They then fired their turrets at the Aerostats. The Turrets had done moderate damage to the Frigate's Shields, but not the Reaper/TA-650's Shields. The Aerostats continued to fire at the Forcefields. Due to them firing Plasma Cannons, they would make short work of said shields. Force 3's Ground Forces were almost loaded into Transports, while they prepped up Aircraft to serve as an Escort. The force fields were destroyed within moments. Junta Corporal: ...Well, sh**. {Skip turn because i'm a nice person.] Junta Corporal: Fire the turrets again! The turrets fired at the Aerostats once again. The Shields of the Frigates almost depleted, while the Reapers/TA-650's shields are still far from being depleted. The Fleets retaliated by firing another barrage of Plasma Cannons. Force 3 finally deployed Transports and Aircraft into to take the fight to the Ground. The bases were damaged again, due to the bases' material not being Plasma proof. The bases fired their turrets again.